herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Nomad
The Nomad is a playable character in hero siege that uses a sword with a medium range attack and wind skills to defeat his enemies. Base Stats * Damage: 32-40 ** Each point adds 3.2 damage to min and 4 to max. * Mana: 258 **Each point adds 14 mana * Damage Reduction: 0.30% **Each point adds 0.30% reduction. * Health: 600 **Each point adds 50 Skills Level 1 * Traveler: Every 5 seconds enhances Nomad's sword with scimitars doing extra damage and stunning enemies. Damage : (1.3 + 0.05 x skill_level) * attack_damage * Flying Scimitars: Throws flying scimitars in direction faced. ** Damage : 325 + 75 × skill_level + 0.5 × Strength x skill level. Level 12 * Dissipate: Has a chance to fling sand into enemies eyes damaging them. ** 6% + 1% chance per skill level. ** Damage : 150 + 100 × skill level + 0.5 × Strength × skill level. * Eye of RA: Has a chance to summon rays of sunlight damaging random enemies nearby. ** Damage : 80 + 60 × skill level + 0.5 × Strength × skill level. Level 24 * Sandstorm: calls a sandstorm damaging nearby enemies. Scales with energy ** Damage : 60 + 30 × skill level + Energy × skill level. Level 36 * Demolishing Tornado: Spawns 16 tornadoes in a pattern swiping out in a spiral from the nomad. ** Damage : 200 + 100 × skill level + 0.5 × Strength × skill level. * Vanish: Vanishes the nomad from sight making enemies roam around in confusion. ** Damage : 200 + 100 × skill level + 0.5 × Energy × skill level. ** Duration : 0.17 seconds × skill level. * Rupture: Wounds the enemy causing bleeding and movement speed slow. ** 1% chance per skill level. Level 48 * Wind and Sand: The nomad's attacks have a chance of spawning mini tornadoes. ** Damage : 100 + 50 × skill level + 0.5 × Strength × skill level. Synergies * Ra's Demise : Eye of Ra hits all enemies on screen. * Sands of Time : Throws 3 sand projectiles instead of 1. * Wind Master : Wind & Sand has a chance to release double the tornados with 3x damage. Strategy As the Nomad, you don't have a long range so it is recommended to make good use of Flying Scimitars or Dissipate. If you're using Traveler, you shouldn't get your Attack Speed very high, otherwise Traveler won't be fully charged with each hit. Vanish should at least be Level 1 because it's just useful to search for HP. In the early gameplay with a fresh Nomad character make sure to level up flying scimitar up the first three levels so you one hit anything the first 5 waves with it. In the waves you want to cluster the enemies and then use flying scimitars in a medium range in order to take them all out in one hit. This strategy works for the later stages of the game as well but can be less effective. For some of the attributes in the early game pick up some Damage Reduction and Health to start with for survival because you mostly use skill shots to kill your enemies. Then later get strength points to make your damage go up. The Flying Scimitars skill is vital to the Nomad class as it's a very powerful skill shot, so use it regularly and try to cluster your enemies for full effect. The Traveler(Passive) skill is very useful to those who can kite from melee range. Even good kiters might have problems using this skill well as it's not very useful in the early levels as the damage doesn't multiply as much. The Eye of RA(Passive) skill is an all around bad skill because it happens rarely and it doesn't do any significant damage. Try to level it up once though just to have the damage and maybe it will be useful sometimes. The Dissipate(Passive) Skill is a very good and versatile skill as it has heavy damage and adds some range to the Nomad Character. Level this skill up fast and regularly, the same strategy as the Flying Scimitars Strategy can be applied here. Cluster your enemies and then you have a chance to throw out some heavy damage dealing sand. This skill is almost more vital than the Traveler skill to those who wants to Kite with the Nomad as it adds some range and makes the kiting easier. Trivia Quotes: "Join me or die!" "Your lack of wisdom disturbs me." "I use the darkness for my advantage." "Your fear is what I feed from." "Close your eyes and focus." "The night's sky is intriguing." "The treasure is out there, you just have to find it." "If there is good, there will also always be bad." "Why beg for your life when you can fight for it." Category:Character Category:Needs Attention Category:Stats Category:Guide Category:Classes